Elliptical exercise machines typically comprise foot pedals that are movable along an elliptical path. Such elliptical exercise machines have become a very popular piece of exercise equipment at both health clubs and in homes. Such elliptical exercise machines may at sometimes be confusing to operate or may not provide a comfortable elliptical path. Adaptive motion exercise machines also provide foot pedals that are movable in a variety of elliptical paths or other reciprocal paths, based upon the desired motion of the user. Some users find such foot motion flexibility of such adaptive motion machines to be distracting and confusing to operate.